EPIC FANFICTION TF2 CHAPRER SeveN
by Mr.CpreeSunchips
Summary: THE TEAM GUYS GET ATTACKED, AND ITS HOT AND VERY INTANS, BUT THERE IS A TWIST AT THE END!11111111111


**Chapter 7**

Big giant penis men came out of the portal, they had lonfg slendy arms and leg. Dozens of n them cam out of the protal. There intensions ar unknown.

There giant tips were throbing around, tryimnhg to use eco location to finds hot buttholes. The team guys were terrfified of the monsturaus creatures, and they did not knwo what to do. The penis men started to scream blood curtalling screams and they started to chase after tream guys.

Two of the penis men started to penetrate The Thruster, The thruster tried to thurst his way out of the grasp of the penis men but it was usless. The penis men started to stuff themselve up tight boi holes. The large throbbing cocks started to fuck and fuck and fuck the poor team guys and hot youtubwers.

Uncle Dane and his students were having a nice golden shower, piss everywere. Piss in the inflatable pools, piss in butthoel, and piss everywere. It was a epic pool party, so fub. But then the penis men same and they started to splash the piss everywere. The peins men put Uncle dan adne his students to their neese and they started to drill themselve in piss filled butt.

Two of the penis men tied uncle dane upsideown and they took out a utility funnel, and they started to pour piss down uncle danes boi hole. The penis men then started to tickle uncle dane with their large tips. The cock people were throbbing around, and cum blasted out of hole, and the piss and cum mixed, making a mayonase like substance.

The cock peiple then started to fuck Murasmus, "NOO" yelled Murasmus, "YOU AND NOT DO THIS TOO MEMEEEE", and the penis people grabbed Muselk and then started to stuff muselk up murasmuses vigna. Murasmus made a loud scream, which was soo loud, it made waves of piss and cum.

The Grim Reaper tried to crawl away, but then the lizard man came up behind him. "WEre do you think your going slute" and the lizard man grabbed the grim reaper and slapped his none existant ass cheaks, making a loud smacking sound. The Grim Reaper moaned, and tried to grab for his sythe.

But then Blu scout came, and took the sythe. He shoved ut up his ass hole. "MMMMMM" Blu scout said as he slowly shuved the long shapr object u his widend butthiel. "NO" yealled the Grim reaper, and then a penis person came and shoved huimslef in grims mouth.

B4anny was trying to crawl away from the party, he was almost out the door. "Yes" b4anny saiud to humself," Freedom". But then UEAK Crash stomped on his hand. "AAHH" B4anny creamed. B4anny kooked up to see UEAK Crash, "now now, what do we have here?! :D". B4anny did not knwo what to say or do.

UEAK Crash then used his bulding pwers to make a bed, but it was now a normal bed, it had kinky stuff on it. Crash put B4anny on the bed and chained him to the bed. He then removed all of his clothes and neatly folded them up in the corner. Crash then inspected b4annys toes. "Thes toes look delicious b4anny" Crash said, "Stay the fuck away from them" B4anny yelled back at crash.

"Now now b4anny, you my fuck whore now, so you shit the fuck up" Crash said, and crash started to ccarres and lick b4annys large feet. B4anny tried to free himslef but he coudl not Crash then started to tack out a DrillDo. It was al large drill with a dildo attached to the end.

Crash drilled the dildo on B4annys feet, and then started to drill b4anny ass, bringing the drilldo in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and in and in and in and in and the drilldo got stuck in b4annys butthole.

Red sniper could not move at all, his nipple holes were being stuffed with a constant flow of penis people, and they were all cumming inside his nipples. Arrayseven yelled out, "Sniper you can move your titties around", RED sniper the started to mvoe his titties. It took sniper a while but then sniper srarted to use his gigantic titties to crawl himslef to the protal. The protal was still sending through penis menb, but then sniper used one of his tittes to plug the hoel.

Sniper was in pain, he could feel the penis people trying to thrust themselve inside his titty hoel, he did not know how long he could last. Array seven then started to gibve sniper pain killers, but they were not actully pain killers.

Murasmus tried to used every pit of power he had left, and he used to firce to grab blu scout. Blu scout went into murasmisus hand and he stuck his hand down blu scout throat. Musasmus grabbed the sythe.

Murasmus then used his magic to slice down all the enis people, splitting them in half. "BEGON FOUL BEASTS" murasmus yelled. Everyone cheeered. The medics started to fuck eachother. Blu heavy started to fuck red scout with the remain of penis men on them. Uncle dane and his classmates continued with the golden shower.

"Where the fuck are they?!" The administarator yelled. She was looking through the cameras of red and blu bases. No fighting, no blood, no screams of agonising pain, nothing, all was silent. The administrator was ferious, the team guys were supposed to be fighting eachother.

"Ms Pauling" the administrator called, "Yes?" Ms pauling answeres. "I want you to go to 2fort ans see wat is going on" Administriator said. Pauling then got on her car and then started to dirve to 2fort.

When Ms pauling was gatting clos to 2fort, she saw a giant tank looking vehacle. It was parking next to 2fort, and the giant door opened.

Mr swipz was done with Paladin, he already filled paladins decapitated head with cum. Rydercycle got up, fingering ou the remains of the penis people, and went over to MrSwipz. "Spipz" Ryder said, swipz looked at ryder cycle and saw his errect cock. Swipz handed palains head to ryder. Ryder started to fuck Paladins head, Paladin could feel the oversized cock go inside of him, riping through his brains.

Blu medic inspected the horny looking Cornonovirus. "OOHH DADDY, FUUUUCK MEEM" Cornonvirus said. Blu medic then took out a syring and injected the syring to a penis mans balls. He then injected the syring to cornonvirus. "NNNOOOO" Cornonovirus yelled. And cornonovirus decintergrated into blu demoman.

"OY medic, what happneed" Blu demoman aksed.

"Hey!" Red medic yelled, "I thought I killed you?".

"What?" Blu heavy said.

Red medic spoke, "I chocked blu demo do death, look!" red medic ponted to the dead blu demoman. "I dont think thats blu demoman" said PyroJoe. They went over to the demoman dead body, it looked like the dead demos face was a mask. :Lets see who this really is" King Raja said.

They took off them mask, and the dead blu demoman was not blu demoman. It was actully a robot!1

"Oh no" Blu scout saisd in a panacked voice.

Just then there was a slam at the dood. "Hello my friends" said a strange raspy voice. "Surrender now or I will have my robot army fuck all of you buttholes".


End file.
